User talk:Meco
}} Talk Page. Know of any Work Okay, the Talk Page is not a Diary. Got it. By the way, do you know of any pages that could use some work? Alockwood1 00:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Things that come immediately to mind: *The StarCraft II mission articles, their walkthrough sections. The phrase "the player" is used a lot, and rewriting can get rid of them and make the walkthrough text much smoother. I recently did some of that (check my contrib log for examples.) *Same thing for many of the existing strategy articles (which tend to have the unnecessary phrase "it should be noted" (or similar) as well). In fact, the strategy category in general is where the most work needs to be done. But it's tricky, due to sourcing challenges (who has time to go through YouTube?) *Something minor: User:CleverNoob has been adding lots of video walkthroughs lately, but not categorizing the videos properly. They should be moved to "Category:StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission videos". Check his contrib log to see his video uploads. *Info/links concerning the Colonial Magistrate of Mar Sara. From a cursory check, a lot of the stuff is still written as if the only magistrate we know of for that position is the one from Episode I. For example, there are links that refer to the position but point to the character article, because there is no article about the position (which may have to be made.) No doubt if PSH and Hawki can point you to more things, beyond the normal spelling, grammar, clarity patrol. - Meco (talk, ) 01:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, though I may not be much use with the StarCraft 2 stuff, unless someone has made a Walkthrough. Alockwood1 01:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) DotA Map Template Hi Meco, Could you look at template: DotA Map? There's something wrong, causing to appear improperly. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Blogs I was just looking at a blog of mine on another Wikia, and I think I figured out out how to create a blog through the Create Page thing. Simply make the title of the page User_Blog : Username/Title. Would that work or no? Alockwood1 00:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :My best guess would be "no". Since the blog feature is disabled, making a new "blog" page would just create a regular page without the blogging features. :Given how you're using the blog feature on other wikis, it might be better to simply join a SC discussion forum; those would be a much more appropriate venue. - Meco (talk, ) 01:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you know of any? Alockwood1 20:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Not off the top of my head. Google (or equivilent) is probably your friend here. - Meco (talk, ) 23:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Know of any forums on this Wikia? Alockwood1 23:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :None that I'm aware of. - Meco (talk, ) 03:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Bummer. Need to find some. Alockwood1 15:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Garbage Found Garbage item. Starcraft Peni' Alockwood1 22:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :It may be easier in future to refer these issues to PSH; he's more likely to be around than myself, and can respond faster. (Hawki is also another option, though I'm not sure how often he's on Wikia.) Especially issues that may result in blocks. - Meco (talk, ) 19:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year. Alockwood1 00:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's the one. Well yeah, that's the one. I have TGWDL Wiki, and i have a problem with the Starcraft BattleBox like this one: , for my alternative timeline/fan fiction wiki. Twilight Sparkle 10:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Starcraft Fanfiction You want me to transfer my fanfictions to the Starcraft Fanfiction Wiki? Twilight Sparkle 10:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :And also, i hate this .ico, because i DO NOT liked it. Reply to me if you don't want to reply. Twilight Sparkle 10:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No, no, I was referring to your TGWDL wiki. Regarding BattleBox, make sure you've copied over all of the helper templates BattleBox depends on (like Template:! and Template:!-), and that the necessary rules are in MediaWiki:Wikia.css (these you can customize later). - Meco (talk, ) 11:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction doesn't belong here- trust me, I have some items that I'd like to post but people want "Facts" here, not stories. Of course, there are user pages, such as those for personal archives, but I don't think those are allowed for FanFiction. Alockwood1 21:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Trouble Okay. Alockwood1 00:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Okay. Alockwood1 01:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Annoying Vandals I noticed that you fixed User:06abrahb's talk page, after someone put a hate post on it. I'd like to thank you, because while the user isn't on this wikia often, they are an Admin on the Walking Dead one- a good person too. I also happen to know of the vandal- he/she was banned from the Call of Duty wikia for some reason, and seems to have some issues with his temper. Alockwood1 00:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sleeping Dogs Okay- just trying to help out. Alockwood1 00:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Easter and Forums I hope you're having a good Easter weekend- visiting relatives can be trouble. By the way, how does one make forums? Alockwood1 00:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Use the menu beside the wiki's logo to access the forum index. (StarCraft Wiki -> Forum.) Select a subforum. Use the form to create a topic. - Meco (talk, ) 13:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks. Oh, like I said earlier, Happy Easter. Alockwood1 00:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) User Page vandal Obviously you've noticed this, but there is a vandal going around and removing peoples' user pages, well, at least there's one on the Walking Dead Wikia doing this. I think he/she is the same one that messed with yours, as I think they have the same ID number- or a similar one. Alockwood1 00:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Just did some checking- the vandal on Walking Dead isn't the same as the one that messed with your user page. However, User:06abrahb would know the IP Address- it's a 216.66 number- but the person uses a number of computers- must be a library user or something. Alockwood1 00:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Inquiry Of Your Reason Of Editing Hello, Meco. May I inquire why you edited my revision to the Starcraft Storyline article? I do believe a spoiler alert is necessary to prevent readers who do not wish to be informed of somewhat specific plot events, on the contrary wishing to know an unrevealed basic plot. Which is what I of a genuine interest was reading this article earlier and revealed a plot event that I had not realized I had, until afterwards.--I Am Religion 22:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Can't speak for Meco, but I can speak generally. Basically, spoiler templates aren't used. It goes without saying that if you access any data pertaining to storyline, you're going to get spoilers. And for a game that came out 14 years ago...well, you know... :I appreciate that some users may not want to be 'spoiled' but (and this is just my view) I see it as their responsibility to avoid it, not a wiki which is concerned with providing the facts, first and foremost. I've seen spoiler templates used on wikis before and IMO, they do more harm then good, disrupting the flow of articles and prompting editors to add data as it's added rather than putting the data as it chronologically occurs. This is especially pertinent here since in EU material, the progression of it is not chronological, and past events are often revisted. Spoiler tags in that context would be a nightmare.--Hawki 23:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Profile Vandals Why are people vandalizing users' profile pages? What's up with it? Alockwood1 00:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Search Fixed, But... Hi Meco, Wikia finally "fixed" the damage they did to Search. Sort of. I made an announcement about it on MediaWiki:Community-corner. Having said that, MW:CC is now on the bottom of the front page, and it no longer displays a message on all pages like it used to. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I tried putting the MW:CC on the main page back on the side, but it doesn't seem to restore it on all other pages. I were to hazard a guess, I'd say the way our MW:CC text was displaying on every page was a bug. w:c:community:Help:Community messages only mentions MW:CC's text appearing on Special:WikiActivity; that seems to be the case with the few other wikis I peaked at. - Meco (talk, ) 02:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Some bugs do occur. As it is, when I'm searching for something, I get a list of things I've looked for in the past, and not just from searches on this wikia, but from google and youtube to- could be my browser though. Alockwood1 00:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandals I've said it all before- annoying. Might help if Anonymous Users couldn't edit a person's profile page- might. Alockwood1 00:31, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re- Broken Record Alright. Alockwood1 00:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-Stub Okay- I'm just trying to help out. Alockwood1 00:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re-Edit Sometimes one only finds one thing that needs some fixing, and maybe some things need a little bit more clarification. Alockwood1 00:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Your reply does not address my concern. How does this explain your most recent edit to Johnny Raynor? What problem was that meant to address? The interesting part is that there were other little improvements that could be made to that article, and I did so. Things like: contractions; tightening up the lead up to Tarsonis Institute of Health and Research; altering things to make it less ambiguous to who "he" or "his" referred to, especially when it comes to Liddy's opinion. - Meco (talk, ) 01:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Here's a few things that might help you- I have OCD and High-functioning Autism- one gets used to a routine as it were, and has the compulsion to do certain things. Might help you to understand me better. :-D Alockwood1 00:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Given that the impersonal nature of the Web makes the easy confirmation of personal claims impossible, that excuse has little impact on my assessment. All I can deal through this medium are results. Forget making excuses, because I have no way weighting them, and concentrate on producing results instead. - Meco (talk, ) 02:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's understandable that you might not be able to confirm my claims due to distance and such- however it's true. I do have OCD and high-functioning Autism. Alockwood1 00:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm a new user here, Zikimura. As an editor anyways. I mean no offence, but there is no noun for Cybernetics Core.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Ultimaton I meant to remove the "somewhat" on that one- I just didn't see my mistake- long day and tired eyes. Alockwood1 00:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to say something, Meco You're right, Meco! I'm just terrible in making edits in this Starcraft wiki! I'm just full of imagination and very confused in writing the words into the articles. One question: there's no blog posts in this wiki? and no pictures allowed to be posted? Why?! Hope you reply about this Meco! Later. :Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :There's no blogs because they tend to be attacked by trolls. Images can be posted, you just need to follow the rules, especially including sources. There's a button called "Add Photo" on virtually every page for that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) IMG Y U USE JPEG? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) JPEG LOOKS LIKE FECES! --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 00:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ultra-high quality is not necessary for illustrative purposes. Indeed, ultra-high quality should be avoided in the interest of fulfilling fair use provisions. :And kindly watch your language. in posting and summaries. Also, do categorize your images and assign appropriate license tags. I have directed you to the image policy before. - Meco (talk, ) 00:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) why'd you change the unit picture of jim raynor back to the way it was? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 00:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :To make sure the image fit the caption while I fixed your image. Now to figure out how to incorporate both. - Meco (talk, ) 00:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) if I upload a higher resolution image of Jim Raynor (sniper) ...in JPG with categorizations and license tags... will you figure out where to put it? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 00:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :We already have an image of sniper-armed Raynor, so you can just overwrite that one (make sure to change the description.) The new image should adequately show off the sniper rifle. - Meco (talk, ) 00:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That's not what I asked. Maybe I should rephrase that. "Will you put it somewhere for me?" Because it isn't in the article anymore since I replaced it with the marine one. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 00:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::The sniper image has been re-added to the article. - Meco (talk, ) 00:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you, sir. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 01:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Is there anything that needs replacing? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 01:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't done a survey, but what immediately comes to mind are the images scanned in from hardcopies of the comics. If you have electronic copies, we could use clearer replacements with the text removed. - Meco (talk, ) 17:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Names and Nouns Alright- guess I didn't notice that little tidbit on other articles. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sources For most game Wikias I'm on, references aren't really necessary, and thus are rarely used. As it is, not everyone has all of the resources, or even knowledge of where to find internet sites that contain information, such as for map characters. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :The source is a web site that is linked to in the reference. There's no need for anybody to go and find the source; it is ''provided. Even better, being an active web page, it is readily accessible with a web browser. :Your excuse does not apply for that page. What this is telling me is that not only did you not read the reference/original source, you simply ignored them wholesale. :Frankly, it is not worth the effort to consider users who are so unobservant as to not notice the reference on that page or, if they do, jump to conclusions regarding the source without examining the totally accessible source. :You are no longer on thin ice. You are on an extremely thin, if extremely high strength, mesh; said mesh is connected to a button labelled "dissipate" which I am one picometre away from pressing. - Meco (talk, ) 07:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Regarding WoL challenges... On every level there are specific units waiting for the player. Would it be too convoluted to add the information (how many units and what units at each section of each challenge) or should it be added in the interest of completion? -User:Brainwasher5 :I think it can be done. :The tricky part will be presenting the lists for challenges where progression is more free-form, like the ones where you rove around the map killing things instead of just waiting for the waves to come to you. Probably have to separate the lists from the walkthroughs (a new H2 section?), and augment it with a map of the challenge (with labels like "A", "B", "C") so it's easier to relate which units are where. :For the more straightforward challenges with clearer stages, integrating the lists into the stage/walkthrough descriptions should be fine. Probably put the list markup in a box floated to one side, or some other way to economize on screen space. - Meco (talk, ) 21:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Heart of the Swarm Category I had a talk with User:PsiSeveredHead, and they said that making a category for Heart of the Swarm articles made sense, when I asked him about making one, to make editing things easier when the game actually came out. Perhaps you could explain to me what was wrong with the category. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I have change my Hots statics now its good but i dont have replace it from termpestheadsc1(i dont understand why you must have that name) if you do that the statics are ready to use. its just reset the edits i make isn´t Thunder Eagle (talk) 19:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Archon Starcraft 2 Quotes The quote about "things looking different on the other side" has a bit of trouble- when I listen to this one clip about the unit on Youtube, I clearly hear "You" but others put down "It", as if directly quoting the movie. Might want to clear that up a bit. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Master of The Obvious Maybe I have been stating the obvious. Of course, some people do need to be told the obvious. The other Admin hasn't been talking to me about my methods- they seem to be fine with it. You seem to be the only one who has had any issues, for whatever reason. Maybe you should explain to me as to why you dislike "Statements of the Obvious". Just saying that I'm the "Master of the Obvious" tells me nothing. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Such statements are of no value. They add needless mass to pages that need to be as succinct as possible, allowing past decisions to be found, parsed, and reviewed as easily and quickly as possible. :Talk page posts should aim to help resolve the issue. Consider your "contribution" to the infestor speed discussion on PSH talk page. It did not, in any way, answer or help answer the question at hand, namely "what is the (relative?) speed of the infestor underground vs. above ground?". :Consider the discussion on the thor's voice actor. Suggesting checking the credits was an "obvious" statement, which led to also useless speculation on the contents of said credits. And FYI, PSH was right about the credits; characters are explicitly associated with voice actors, the remainder are grouped under "additional voices". (This is something you could have checked for yourself on YouTube if you wanted to be useful. If you had checked, you wouldn't have needed to say anything at all. PSH asked for proof, and since the credits contain no such proof, it doesn't even need to be mentioned.) :Normally, I would not be so concerned. But in your case, the frequency, and continuing difficulties you have to assess criteria like relevance and accuracy, puts it over the wall from "annoyance" to "concern", if not beyond. - Meco (talk, ) 05:20, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm of the opinion that they were helpful- not my fault if you disagree. So, let's agree to disagree. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Incomplete citation? On the Protoss Civil War (Episode III) page, it was claimed that after Aldaris and Zeratul exchanged words when they surrounded Aldaris's forces (who in turn was surrounding Tassadar's rescuers), a secondary battle broke out. However, the cited source mentions no such battle. I was going to revise it, but I was wondering if you had known anything about such a secondary battle and could perhaps link to a better source. Brainwasher5 (talk) 20:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :That's the only source. Two hostile forces clashed. One wanted to arrest Tassadar, one to protect him. In addition, it wasn't really possible to program the two sides fighting against each other (orders-as-triggers didn't appear until Brood War). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) But did the forces physically clash? It was implied from the dialogue that Aldaris was among those who attempted to recapture Tassadar, and it's also implied that he and his forces were outnumbered by Zeratul's guys. They could have just as easily surrendered and left Tassadar alone. As it is, the writing is more extrapolation of what happened after they finished their verbal exchange and concrete evidence of what actually happened. Brainwasher5 (talk) 18:28, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it was implied that they were outnumbered. They were ambushed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::It turns out some of the info needed to be moved to reference mission 9, where Tassadar thanks them for securing his release. I just quoted the statement, since in theory it could have been intimidation that led to his release. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:13, September 20, 2012 (UTC) HOTS Battlecruiser HOTS BC no long has 10 damage (back down to 8) to ground and now Yamato only costs 100 energy. Why did you change it back? :You didn't reference the change to the Yamato Cannon or to battlecruiser damage. This wiki does have a referencing policy. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:13, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Images I recieved a notification that you have deleted my gallery for the Unit Animation Portrait page. How should I proceed with my contribution then? Thanks - User:QueenGambit QueenGambit - I understand now that there is a very strict guildeline (which should be ) for contributing to these wiki pages. I did skim the image policy page but I guess I have to obey the policy to the letter. What I am going to do is delete my page and study the rules and policies for contributing, specially the nomenclature of image naming. Afterwards, I will visit each character page and add these unit animation portraits with the proper name, description, source and anything else required. Thank you for notifying and thoroughly assessing my contribution. Re:Media Blitz For what its worth, I know for a fact that this occurs because I've played through the whole game, sometimes blitzing for this mission and sometimes saving this mission for last. I know of two excellent examples to illustrate the point, but YouTube hasn't got before and after vids for the missions in question, and I do not have the dialogue saved anywhere. If you've got a better mind for electronics and how to load videos I could tell you where to go get the samples, but to be fair that's really my responsibility and not yours. Just know that I tried to find the sourcing and did not expect it to be this hard. Yours Sincerely and Respectfully, 00:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Regarding recent changes Fair enough. My changes may have been unnecessary, and I apologize. I only meant to help, but I should have realized I wasn't.Narve (talk) 22:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Why did you undo my changes to Zerus?--JUP173R (talk) 22:51, March 12, 2013 (UTC)